Winter
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Sequel to No Chance, Toshiro and Momo are in love. But will the most dangerous season, winter, tear them apart? Toshiro will get even colder than he was. Literally.
1. Fukitaicho and Taicho

Winter

Chapter One-Fukitaicho and Taicho

It has been 10 years since Toshiro and Momo rescued the slaves and created a society in their kingdom. They got married 5 years ago and decided to name their society The Soul Society. They named it the Soul Society because they all found out they have unique powers and decided to use them.

Toshiro sighed, rubbing his temples with his pointer fingers. He closed his ice blue eyes and sighed again.

"Taicho, daijoubu?" Orihime said. He groaned.

"So much paperwork." He complained.

"Captain, you'll be fine." His other fukitaicho said. He opened his eyes and looked up at his strawberry haired fukitaicho. She stood infront of him.

"Besides, it's _you_ we're talking about. You're not easy to bring down. Here's some paperwork that I have finished." Matsumoto said, holding out the papers. He took them and set it to the 6 inch high paper pile of finished work.

"I know but...this is the most paperwork I have EVER done. It's so exhausting." He said. "I don't know why Captain Yamamoto is making me do all of this. It's wearing me out."

"Oh, that's why you've been looking so tired. Have you gotten any sleep?" Orihime asked, coming beside Matsumoto.

"Not really." Toshiro said. Suddenly, a Hell Butterfly flew in and fluttered over to Toshiro. He held out his hand and the butterfly landed on his palm.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, the Headmaster needs to talk to you." The butterfly says to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and it fluttered off.

"_He needs to talk to me? I wonder why._" He thought before standing up.

"What's going on, taicho?" Matsumoto said.

"The Headmaster wants to talk to me." He said. "Can you handle it here?"

"Hai." Orihime said. He nods.

"Taicho, can I be in charg-"

"-Orihime, you'll be in charge. Ok?" Toshiro said, intterupting Matsumoto, who slumped her shoulders and looked down.

"Hai." Orihime said.

"Gomenesai, Rangiku. It's just that I don't think you're able to become a taicho yet." Toshiro said. Matsumoto raised her head and looked at her taicho.

"I am fully responsible!" She said. Toshiro stared at her as she almost lost her balance and sturred a little.

"Says the girl who is on a hangover. Anyway, I'll be going." He said and left. His white captain's robe flowing in the air behind him. His 2 fukitaicho's were watching him as he left the room.

"Captain Yamamoto." Toshiro said as he walked into his office. Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork. Toshiro lowered his head in a bow.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. You got my message, I presume?" Yamamoto said as he stood from his chair. Toshiro raised his head and nodded. "I called you for important news." He said. Toshiro kept his eyes on the Headmaster as he walked over to him and stood infront of him.

"What's so important?" Toshiro asked.

"You are not a captain anymore. You're a fukitaicho." Yamamoto said. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock before he quinted them at Yamamoto.

"Not a captain? What do you mean? Did someone over-run me?" Toshiro asked, clenching his fists. Yamamoto softly chuckled.

"No." Yamamoto said.

"Then why am I not a captain anymore, Yamamoto?" Toshiro asked.

"Here. Why don't I show you." Yamamoto went to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a netly fold, a black robe. He tossed it to Toshiro, who caught it. The robe was black with blue, red and gold swirls on it. There was a long silk, golden strap that was holding together. He folded it and looked at the symbol on the back. "You may know call me **your **taicho, fukitaicho Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said. Toshiro's eyes widened and he traced the symbol with his thumb. That symbol was the same as Yamamoto.

"B-but how? Why?" Toshiro said and looked up.

"Because Momo has told me about everything you have done. How you helped freeing those slaves. How you rescued Ichigo and risked your life for him. You're very valuable, Hitsugaya. I can tell. And besides, you're the King. You can't **just** be a captain." Yamamoto gestured to the robe in Toshiro's hands. Toshiro looked down at it. "You can be the Headmaster's fukitaicho. And Momo told me you mastered level 4 from you bankai?" Yamamoto said. Toshiro blushed and looked away. Yamamoto chuckles.

"You don't need to flatter me, Yamamoto." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, well...it's all true. But to the point...Toshiro Hitsugaya, do you accept the role of being my fukitaicho?" Yamamoto said. Toshiro clutched the robe and took off his 10th Division robe and tossed it to Yamamoto. Toshiro put on the black one and tied the golden strap around his waist.

"I accept. But who's gonna be the new captain for the 10th division?" Toshiro asked.

"That's easy." Yamamoto gestured to the door as he tossed the 10th division robe to the person behind Toshiro. Toshiro turned and stared at his wife, Hinamori Momo.

"Momo?" He said.

"Shiro-chan?" She said. "I know that someone was gonna be the new fukitaicho of Yamamoto but I never expected you to be that person." She smiled. He smiled also and extended his hand. She took it and held his hand as he came to his side.

"Hinamori-chan, I now pronounce you the captain of the 10th Division. You have Orihime Inoue and Matsumoto Rangiku as fukitaichos." Yamamoto said. They both bowed at the Headmaster.

"Arigato, taicho." Toshiro said.

"Arigato, Yamamoto." Momo said.

"You're welcome. Toshiro." Toshiro raised his head. "You have a mission that I would like to assign to you. But since you are new at this position, I'll wait to assign it for a week or so." Yamamoto said. Toshiro nods.

"Hai." He said.

"Dismissed." Yamamoto said. They both bowed once before leaving hand in hand.

"Congrats, Momo. You finally became a captain." Toshiro said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, arigato. But, it's no big deal." She said.

"No big deal? Momo, it is a big deal. Being a captain is an honor. Besides, isn't becoming a captain your dream?" He said.

"Yeah, it's my dream but...what if I'm not ready for it?" She said and looked at him. Toshiro sighed, letting go of her hand and coming infront of her.

"Momo, you are ready." He said.

"But what if I'm not? What if I can't handle it?" She said.

"Momo." He cupped her face in his hands. "You're ready. I know this for a fact. You've been a fukitaicho for years and you already mastered bankai. And if you ever need help, ask Orihime, Matsumoto or I. Well, nevermind asking Matsumoto. She'll probably give you the wrong advice." He said. She smiled.

"I know you'll be there for me, Shiro-chan." She said.

"Good. Then be strong. Like I said, wearing a captain's robe is an honor." He said. She came closer.

"I know." She said and gingerly put her lips to his. They closed their eyes and Momo gripped his robe in both hands.

"I have a question for you." She said as their lips seperated.

"What is it?" He asked. She whispered her question in his ear.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a big responsibility. Are you up to it?" He said.

"Of course I am sure. And I know it's big but...Shiro-chan, I'm ready for it." She said.

"Well, I hate forcing you into something that you may not like." He said.

"Shiro-chan, I've known you since I was small. I fell inlove with you at first sight. I've been waiting 20 years. I'm ready. I've _**been**_ ready. And..." She teasingly traced the scar on his neck. She remembered how where he got the scar from. She's been trying to forget. "I want you in that way." She said. He smiled and she looked at him.

"Are _you_ ready?" She said and smirked.

"As long as you are." He said. She grabs his hand and started tugging him down the hall.

"Then come on, let's go." She said. She tugged him to their room.

THE END

Author's Note: Ok, so...Toshiro is the new fukitaicho of the Headmaster. Momo is now the captain of the 10th division. Wow. They've made so much progress, nee? But there is more [even though the ending of this chapter sounds like an ending itself :I...]. I'm gonna try to make this series longer than No Chance. Maybe 6 or 7 chapters. Who knows? [shrugs]. Anyway, arigato and ja ne. What do you think? Let me know. REVIEW


	2. Trouble

Winter

Chapter 2: Trouble

"_It's snowing._" Toshiro thought as he looked out a frosted window. He furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on the cold window. "_Oh, how I want to go outside. I love the snow. I love winter. But I'm stuck indoors and doing work._" He thought before sighing. His breath formed fog on the window. He turned around and looked at his taicho, who was curiously watching him.

"You want to go out there don't you?" Yamamoto asked. Toshiro looked out of the window. Everyone was outside having a snowball fight. Having fun. Toshiro and Yamamoto were the only ones indoors.

"Hai." Toshiro said, a little sad and left behind.

"Hitsugaya, you can go outside." Yamamoto said.

"Captain, I still have work to do." Toshiro regretted saying it. He doesn't want his taicho to know that he also wants to have fun out there with his friends.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Someone said. Toshiro turned around.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He said.

"Listen to your captain, Toshiro. You can go outside. I have agreed to complete your paperwork until you come back." He said. He looks at his taicho, who nods.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked.

"Hai." Yamamoto said. Toshiro hid a smile as he walked over to grab his red scarf before leaving the room. He put the scarf around his neck and opened the doors. He walked outside and breathed, his breath forming into swirling fog. The coldness stinging his cheeks. He doesn't mind it though. He's used to it. A sudden, yet unexpected, sting of coldness striked his left cheek. Snow dripped down from his cheek and he heard laughter. He turned his head.

"Don't." He said, pointing a finger at Ichigo Kurosaki, who held a snowball in the air. He threw it at Toshiro and it hit him in the face. They all laughed harder. Then Toshiro started laughing along with them [faking]

"_He's so dead to me._" Toshiro thought.

"You threw a snowball at me-ha!" Toshiro said. Then after a minute he stopped and gave them a stern glare. As soon as they saw his glare, they stopped and pointed at Ichigo, who nervously waved.

"Hey, Ichigo. Are those new boots?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo looked down at his boots.

"Why yes, yes they are." Ichigo said proudly.

"Are the comfortable?" Toshiro said, slowly walking toward him. Everyone else slowly starting backing up and Ichigo looks up at him.

"Yeah, kinda." Ichigo said.

"Are they fast?" Toshiro asked, getting a little tense.

"I don't know." Ichigo said, confused at Toshiro's look.

"Let's find out." Toshiro said.

"Nani?" Ichigo at first didn't know what he meant. Then a minute later, he was running for his life. For Toshiro was running after him.

"I'm gonna cut your feet off and put them in your mouth!" Toshiro yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ichigo yelled as the ran around a tree.

"I wonder what Toshiro is gonna do with Ichigo when he gets his hands on him." Matsumoto said to Momo.

"A fist in the face!" Toshiro yelled, answering Matsumoto's question.

"What's your stradegy?" Momo said. Toshiro formed a snowball in his hand threw it at her. Matsumoto laughs. Momo's look: -.-

"I told you! A fist in his face!" Toshiro said and continued running after Ichigo.

"Why are you running after me?" Ichigo said, trying to run faster as Toshiro got closer.

"Stop and you'll find out!" Toshiro said.

"Ok." Ichigo suddenly stopped and Toshiro tackled him in the ground.

"...What a dumbass." Izuru said. They all laughed. Ichigo should of known not to stop running. Toshiro got ontop of him and started hitting him. Ichigo did his best to try to block it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop! That hurts!" Ichigo begged. Toshiro didn't listen to him and continued hitting him. Ichigo squirmed underneath him, trying to break free. Then another snowball hit Toshiro in the side of the head. Toshiro and Ichigo stopped and looked at Abarai Renji, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Dude, you're so dead." Ichigo said.

"You forgot?" Toshiro said and stood.

"Yes! I'm free!" Ichigo said, going to stand up but Toshiro's foot in his face stopped him.

"Im not done with you, pip-squeak." He said, angerily. Toshiro took his foot away from his face and put it on his chest, pinning him back to the ground. He turned his attention to Renji.

"You forget that I am the Prince of Ice and Snow." Toshiro said.

"Oh shit." Renji said. Toshiro raised his hand and made Renji a human-snowman. Everyone laughs and Toshiro brushes himself off. Renji broke from the "Snowman" and ran toward Toshiro, who looked at him. Renji tripped and landed on Toshiro. Renji's weight and sudden shock from Toshiro, send them to the ground and ontop of Ichigo.

"Ow! What the!" Ichigo yelled. When he looked at Toshiro and Renji, his eyes went wide. Everyone leaned in, eyes wide, and gasped. Renji was ontop of Toshiro and Renji had his lips on his. Toshiro's eyes were wide and so were Renji's. Toshiro pushed him off, sat up, and frantically rubbed his mouth.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, , ew!" Toshiro said. Momo hid a chuckle.

"Gross! I would never kiss you!" Renji said and wipped his mouth. Toshiro stopped wipping his mouth and he glares at Renji.

"You just did!" He said. Renji points at him.

"**That** was an accident!" He said.

"I don't care if it was an accident! It still happened! You're the one who tripped!" Toshiro said.

"So what? Besides, you're too short. You're not my type." Renji said. Toshiro raised his fist and closed his eyes, smirking annoyingly.

"I'm **SO** gonna drown you." He said.

"Ok, I think you two better get seperated before you kill eachother." Gin said, stepping between them. Toshiro scoffs in disgust and stood.

"I have no promises." He said.

"Plus, if Yamamoto found out you were that to Toshiro, he'd kick your ass. And Toshiro would probably get away with it." Izuru said. Toshiro laughs mockingly at Renji.

"Sucker!" Toshiro said. "Ooohhh, God. That's good for me but not so good for you." Toshiro wipped away a tear from laughing so hard. Renji shot him a glare, got past Gin and tackled Toshiro.

"Get off of me, Abarai!" Toshiro yelled. Renji grabbed Toshiro's wrists in one hand and pinned him.

"Urusai, Toshiro! Watch what you're saying." Renji said.

"Get off of me, baka!" Toshiro yelled, squirming.

"I'm gonna slaughter you." Renji said, with a look on his face: -.-. He HATES being called 'baka'.

"Get off of him, Renji." Momo said. Gin and Matsumoto worked together on trying to get Renji off of Toshiro.

"Get off of my subordinate!" Someone yelled. They all turned and saw the headmaster.

"Headmaster Yamamoto!" Rukia said. Everyone bows.

"Get off of him, or else." Yamamoto said. Toshiro smirked and put his pointer on Renji's cheek and smirked evily. Renji angled his gaze and glares at Toshiro.

"You're gonna die." Toshiro sang.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Renji yelled, raising his fist. Toshiro tightly closed his eyes, rready for the blow. Gin and Matsumoto successfully get Renji off of him.

"Hitsugaya, daijoubu?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai." Toshiro said. Uryu walked over to him, extending a hand to help Toshiro stand up. Toshiro took it and Uryu yanked him up on his feet.

"What happened here?" Yamamoto asked, walking forward.

"It all happened when Ichigo randomly throws a snowball at Hitsugaya." Uryu said. Momo walks over to Toshiro.

"Toshiro ran after Ichigo." Matsumoto said. Momo and Toshiro hugged eachother. Momo smiled against Toshiro's neck.

"Then after Toshiro tackled Ichigo, Renji throws another snowball at Toshiro." Gin said.

"And Renji got turned into a human-snowman by Toshiro." Izuru said, coming beside Gin. Yamamoto smirked a little.

"I expected as much from the Prince of Ice and Snow." Yamamoto said. Toshiro chuckled softly and closed his eyes. He smelled Momo's scent. It was a his favorite [as usual, she always wears it], peaches.

"Then Renji ran after him and tripped." Rukia said.

"He then fell ontop of Toshiro." Orihime said, going to Ichigo's side. Ichigo put his arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"Then, wellll...they kissed. But Toshiro shoved him off and then yeah. I think you get the point." Ichigo said. Then Toshiro's left hand suddenly stung. He flinched and looked at it. It was beat-red.

"_Frostbite?_" He thought. Momo felt him flinch and pulled her head away and looked at him.

"C'mon. Let's go inside and get your hand checked out." She said. He nods and they walked inside, hand in hand.

Toshiro sat in the middle of their bed as Momo wraps his left hand. He has level one frostbite. It was kind of cold outside.

"You know, you were kind of funny out there." Momo said. He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, well, I guess that I have humor on my side." He said. She smiled and finished wrapping his hand.

"I guess you do." She said. He looks at her and she came closer. He then closed his eyes as she put her lips to his. He cupped her face in both of his hands and fell backwards onto the bed. She came ontop of him and gently untied the golden-silk strap the held his fukitaichos' robe together. She put her body on his, her hands on his smooth and bare chest, as they entered a make-out session. He put his hands on her hips. She ignored the coldness from his hands and slid her hands up to the side of his neck. She loved the way his skin was so smooth. They heard the door open but did not stop what they were doing.

"Oh. Bad timing. Gomenesai." Matsumoto's voice rang into their ears. Then they heard the door shut behind her and she left the room. He slipped on hand under her waist and untied the white tie that held her robes together.

Momo stretched her arms over her head and yawned. It was a saturday morning. She looked at Toshiro, who was dead asleep [and shirtless]. She smiled and reached up. Her hand brushed his small white bangs out of his closed eyes. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get breakfast." She said as he opened his beautiful eyes. She loved the color of his eyes. It made her day easily when she looked in them. It's one of the things she loves about him the most. He nods and rubs his eye.

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." He said. She smiled. He halfway sat up; leaning on his forearms. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. He put his hand on her cheek and they kissed a few more times before their lips seperated.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria." She said. He nods. She got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the cafeteri. Matsumoto, Uryu, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime were at a table. Gin and Izuru were at a different one at the other side of the cafeteria.

"Mornin' guys." Momo said as she walked over to Matsumoto and everyone else.

"Oh hey, Momo." Matsumoto said.

"Get good sleep?" Rukia said. Momo poured some coffee into a coffee cup and sat down at the table.

"Yeah." She said and took a sip.

"Where's Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"He's on his way. He just woke up." Momo said.

"Guess he's still tired from what you guys did last night, nee?" Orihime said. Ichigo covered his mouth, hiding a chuckle. Momo's eyes widened.

"How did you know that? The walls are sound proof." Momo said.

"First of all: I guessed." Orihime said. "Second of all: We all knew it would happen someday. And Matsumoto caught you guys making out on the bed." She said. Momo shot Rangiku a glare. Rangiku was pumping both fists in the air.

"I'm just happy that he FINALLY got laid!" She said.

"...Rangiku, last night was NOT the his first time." Momo said. Matsumoto paused then looked at her.

"When was his first time?" She asked. Momo blushed, setting her coffee cup down on the table and started fiddling with her fingers.

"5 days ago when ge became fukitaicho of the headmaster." She said. Matsumoto squeaks in delight.

"I'm so happy! Wait...since you guys 'did it'," Matsumoto put quotation marks with her pointer finger and her middle finger. "Did you finally loose your V plates?" Matsumoto said. Momo's cheeks flushed deep red.

"It was both of ours." She said. The whole table cheered.

"FINALLY!" Ichigo cheered.

"Welcome to the club!" Orihime said.

"Congrats! You're finally not a virgin." Renji said. Momo became imbarressed.

"Just leave me alone, Ichimaru!" Someone yelled. They all stopped cheering and saw Izuru stormed pass them. They watched him slammed open the doors and walked out of the cafeteria. It was now dead silent. They all had confused looks on their faces. Then they all looked behind them at Gin. He had his hand on the back of his head. He sat down and drank his hot chocolate.

"What just happened?" Ichigo whispered. They all shurgged.

"I don't know." Momo whispered back.

"They must of gotten into a fight. They've been fighting off and on since a week ago." Orihime said.

"Gin?" Momo said aloud. Gin slants his gaze and looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" She said. He shook his head.

"Just another fight." He said and headed for the door.

"Will you two make up?" Orihime asked.

"...Probably not." He replied.

"How come?" Ichigo asked. Gin stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

"Ichigo, we've gotten into so many fights. It's not healthy for our relationship." Gin said.

"But you love him, nee?" Momo said. Gin slowly nods.

"Then fight for your relationship." Matsumoto said.

"Gomen, Ran-san. But I have been. And...some good relationships crash." He said and left. They all stared at eachother with worry in their eyes.

"_Izuru..._" Momo thought.

THE END

Author's Note: IZURU AND GIN HAVE BEEN FIGHTING? O.O OH NO! Not cool, nee? I honestly think that this ending is kinda crappy I: I don't know why. But you'll see what Izuru does in the next chapter: Mission. JA NE!


	3. Mission

Winter

Chapter 3: Mission

Toshiro walks down the hall with Momo at his side. She tightly held his hand in hers. Toshiro was called by his taicho for a mission. Momo wants to be there so she can wish him luck. She was worried for him though. It's the first time that they're going to be seperated in 10 years. She just doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. She looks at him. She could tell that he was as scared and worried as she was. She gripped his hand harder to get his attention. He looked at her and they stopped walking. They stared at eachother before Momo lets go of his hand and came in front of him. She put her hands on his chest.

"Shiro-chan..." She whispered and looked into his ice blue eyes. "I know you're scared. So please don't deny it. I'm scared also. It would be my worst nightmare if I lost you." She said.

"Hinamori," Toshiro cupped her face in his hands. "It's just a mission. We don't know what kind of mission I will recieve." He said. She looks at him.

"But, Shiro-chan...I'm having a feeling that something bad is gonna happen." She leans in. "...And you know how my predictions are right. I can't let you go out there." She said. He shook his head.

"Hinamori, I can't disobey my taicho. And I doubt something bad will happen." He said. She stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"_I'm doubting this. This winter...seems cruel. If Yamamoto sends him out, I don't know what I'll do._" She thought. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I promise I'll come back alive. Count on it." He said. She nods against the side of his neck. The seperated and continued walking down the hall. They joined hands once they reached Yamamoto's office. Yamamoto was looking out of a frosted window when they walked in.

"Headmaster Yamamoto." Hinamori said. Yamamoto turned around.

"Captain Hinamori and my fukitaicho, welcome. Please, sit down." Yamamoto said. Momo sat down but Toshiro didn't. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"As you know, I called you for a mission." Yamamoto said, coming infront of them. "Toshiro, there's a mission I've always been hesitant to give out. But I believe you can do this mission. It's a long journey, but you'll meet good people." Yamamoto said.

"Captain, where are you hesitant thought? I don't get it." Toshiro asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His taicho sighed and walked back over to the window.

"I've sent so many trusted fukitaichos of mine on this mission. But...sadly...they never came back alive." Yamamoto said. Momo's eyes widened.

"Never came back alive?" She said. Yamamoto nods.

"They were either framed as an enemy coming to envade them, or ran into trouble and couldn't find a way out." He said, turning to Toshiro.

"But I believe that you can do this, Hitsugaya. I know you're smart enough and strong enough to deliver this package." He reached onto his desk and pulled out a small golden treasure chest. "This chest has diamonds and gold in it. You have to deliver this chest, to the North Gate." Yamamoto said. Toshiro got a little tense.

"_The North Gate. That's the most dangerous place on Earth. Human world or not. But my captain is trusting me with this. I have to show him that I'm not gonna end up like his other fukitaichos._" He thought. Toshiro reached and took the chest.

"I will do this mission, taicho. I promise," Toshiro squinted his eyes. "That I'll deliver this chest. And come back alive." He said. Yamamoto nods hesitantly.

"I trust you with all of my heart. Good luck. You'll leave in the morning." Yamamoto said. Toshiro bows before leaving.

"W-Wait for me!" Momo said, jumping up from the chair and running after him. "Shiro-chan!" She said. He's walking down the hall, his mind fixed on the mission. Momo stopped infront of him. He stopped walking and blinked at her. She doubled over and put her hands on her knees.

"Please, -huf- don't go out there." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Momo, I want to do this mission." He said. She lifts her head.

"But Toshiro! You heard him! You have a chance of being killed!" She said. He got tense. "I don't wanna risk loosing you. I almost lost you when you went to go rescue Ichigo." She said.

"Momo...and look where we are standing." He said. She stood up straight. "I've made new friends. I've done so much. Doing this mission, and doing it right, will make no one else do it. I want to do this mission because I don't want no one else to go out there and not come back." He said.

"...But what if **you** don't come back?" She said. He paused and pressed his lips together. He came toward her and kissed her forehead.

"If I _don't_ come back...then I'm sorry. If I _come_ back, with the chest successfully delivered...but I'm about to die...then I'm sorry. This is my choice. If I have to die so no one else will, I **will** take that chance." He said and walked off. Momo stood there, on the break of tears. She turned around and watched his back.

"Shiro-chan!" She said. He turned around. She ran to him and pressed her lips to his, tears running down her cheeks. Once they seperated.

"I know that I can't change your mind because it's your life. I don't control you. But know this, I love you. I love you so much. And if you die, I must die too. I **can not **and **will not **be without you." She said. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"...Hinamori." He said. He grabbed her and gently dragged her to their room. He shut the door behind him and placed the chest on his desk.

"If you die out there, _atleast_ give me something so that I know you will not die in vein." She said. He ran his hand through his spikey white hair and looks at her.

"...What do you want?" He asks. She slowly walks toward him, her fingertip glidding onto the doorknob and locking it. _Click._ He eyed her foundly as he got infront of him. She reached up and undid the bun in her hair. Her raven hair flew down onto her back. He loved her hair. Especially when she wore it down.

"What do you think?" She said. He smirks and she came closer and whispered one word in his ear. A word that sent shivers down his spin when her breath touched his skin. _You_, she whispered in his ear. She grabbed the silk strap that held his robe together. He smiled.

"Then come and get me." He teased. He backed away from her and laid down on the bed. She untied the white strap around her waist and climbed on top of him. He closed his eyes and she fiercely kissed him.

He carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake his passed out wife. He put his under-garments on and put on the the black robe with blue, red and gold swirls on it. He grabbed the golden strap and tied it around his waist, his chest showing. He grabbed his zanpackuto and put it on his back. He grabbed the golden chest and went for the door. He grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Momo. She rolled onto her side, still asleep. He hated leaving her. He hated leaving her in worry. He turned the doorknob and left the room. He carefully and quietly shut the door. He turned around and Izuru Kira was standing there. Toshiro almost jumped out of his skin.

"Jeez-lawiz! You scared me to hell!" Toshiro said.

"O-Oh, gomenesai." Izuru said and deeply bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked. Izuru straightened up and looked Toshiro fiercely in the eye. Toshiro blinked. He never saw Izuru so determined.

"Yamamoto gave me permission to help you on your mission." He said.

"You're...coming with me?" Toshiro said, pointing to himself. Izuru nods. Toshiro raised an interested eyebrow.

"Did you ask him or did he ask you?" He said.

"I asked him." Izuru said.

"What? Why did you..," Toshiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointerfinger and his thumb. "Why did you ask him?" He said.

"Well, I need some space away from Gin. He won't leave me alone since the fight we head 3 days ago. And...I want to prove to everyone that I can help you. T-That I'm not some useless fukitaicho." He said. Toshiro blinked surprisingly at Izuru. "I know it sounds crazy but...I** really **want to help you, Hitsugaya-kun. Please, let me come with you." He begged. Toshiro blinked at him again before sighing, turning around on his heels and walking down the hall. Izuru stared at his back. Toshiro grabbed a winter coat, a red scarf, golves, and a pair of boats. He put them on and grabbed the doorknob. He turned to Izuru and stared at him.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" He asked, opening the door. A cold breeze rushed in. Toshiro closed on eye and shut the door.

"_Some breeze. That was cold. What if Hinamori is right?_" Toshiro thought as Izuru happily skipped over to him.

"Aren't you gonna...get...ready?" Toshiro said. When he said 'gonna' he turned his head and looked at Izuru, who has BEEN ready. "Oh...well, then. Let's go. We have a 3 days journey ahead of us." He said.

"Oh, here." Izuru handed him something. Toshiro looked at him then looked at the item Izuru held out to him. Earmuffs. Pure white ones. He grabbed them and put them on.

"Arigato." Hitsugaya said. Izuru nods. Toshiro opened the door and the cold breeze smacked them in the face. They walked out in the winter, leaving everyone behind.

Momo stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She itched the back of her head foundly, while smacking her lips together. She looked at the opposite side of the bed, where she thought Toshiro was. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and dashed out of the room.

"Gin! Where is Toshiro?" Momo said, running into the cafeteria [don't worry, she has her red bathrobe on]. Gin sat with Matsumoto, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji. Gin took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"He went off on his mission." He said. Momo breathed, but not happy that he actually left her for his mission. Then she noticed that someone was missing. She looked around the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Hinamori-chan?" Orihime said. Momo continued searching each and every table, confused.

"You look like you're looking for someone." Ichigo said, drinking his coffee.

"I am." Momo said.

"Who are you looking for?" Renji said.

"Izuru." She said. Gin paused.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him this morning. He's usually here before all of us." Rukia said.

"Good point." Orihime said. Momo gave up and she looked at her friends.

"Where **is** Izuru?" She said.

"Oh no." Gin said. The table looks at him and Momo sat down.

"Nani?" Renji said. Gin put his cup down and stared at the table wideyed.

"I can't believe it." He said.

"What is it, dude? You're starting to creep me out." Ichigo said.

"Tell us. What's wrong?" Orihime said.

"Do you know where Izuru might be?" Matsumoto said. Gin slowly nods.

"Where?" Momo asked. Gin looks up at Matsumoto, then at Renji, then at Rukia, then at Ichigo, then at Orihime and lastly at Momo.

"I-I _know_ where he is." He said.

"Where is he? Come on, Ichimaru! Tell us!" Ichigo demanded. Gin looks down at his hot chocolate and clenched his fists.

"He...Izuru is out there." Gin said.

"Out where?" Orihime said. Gin looked up at her.

"He's out there with Hitsugaya-kun." He said. Their eyes widened. "He went with Toshiro on his mission."

**THE END**

** Author's Note:** So, I told you that Izuru was GONNA DO SOMETHING in this chapter. And looky what he gotty! XD He tagged along with Toshiro. LET'S RECAP: Toshiro gets a mission. Momo has a prediction [wow, that made a rhyme I:]. But Toshiro doesn't believe her. Tthheenn, they had la-tee-da. He left and Izuru came along BECAUSE of the fight that he had with Gin. OH, ISN'T THIS LOVELY! [yeah probably not -.-] MORE TO COME


	4. A Hard Time

Winter

Chapter 4: A hard time

"NANI?" Ichigo yelled on the top of his lungs. "HE WENT WITH HITSUGAYA? HIS HE INSANE!" He yelled. Orihime hit Ichigo on the head to shut him up.

"Shh! Everyone's staring." She whispered to him. He rubbed his head foundly.

"Gomenesai. I, uh, lost myself there." He said.

"But anyway, the big question is why did he go with Toshiro?" Momo asked.

"Because of me." Gin said. They all looked at him. He looked down with a guilty look on his face.

"What did you do, Ichimaru?" Rukia asked.

"...A few days ago, we got into a serious arguement. We fought about something stupid. Izuru wanted to take the next step in our relationship. But I didn't have the time because Yamamoto kept me booked as a captain. Izuru thought I was avoiding him so he snapped at me. He didn't let me explain. I tried telling him but he _just_ wouldn't listen to me." Gin explained.

"Yeah, but, how does that fight influence today?" Renji said.

"Good question." Gin said. "I think that he just wants to prove to me that he's able to do things like what he is doing with Toshiro. He wants to prove that he isn't a useless fukitaicho." Gin said. Momo nods.

"I wonder if headmaster Yamamoto knows?" She said. Then they all looked at eachother, eyes wide. They jumped up at the same time and dashed to Yamamoto's office.

"Headmaster Yamamoto!" Renji said as they ran into his office. Yamamoto turned around.

"What is it?" He asked. They all got in a row and bowed.

"It's urgent." Momo said.

"Izuru Kira...he's no where to be found." Gin said.

"What?" Yamamoto said. They all looked at eachother, now knowing that he doesn't know. They straightened up.

"Headmaster Yamamoto, we know where Izuru is." Rukia said.

"And where could he possibly be?" Yamamoto said. Gin stepped forward, sighing a deep sigh.

"He's out on a mission...with Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said.

"He's out on a mission with Hitsugaya!" Yamamoto yelled. They all nodded.

"We believe that he left with him this morning." Momo said. Yamamoto went over to the window.

"It's too late to send out a search party for him." Yamamoto said.

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked.

"Look outside." Yamamoto said. They all went looked out of the same window. Momo covered her mouth in horror. **No one **could see **anything** outside.

"O-Oh my..." Matsumoto said, shocked.

"I-It's a blizzard." Gin said.

"Today is the most dangerous day in the history of Winter." Yamamoto said. They all looked at him. "Today...is a fearful day. Today...is called 'The 6 Days of Ice'." Yamamoto said.

"No...I-I thought that 'The 6 Days of Ice' was just a myth?" Orihime said, worried. Yamamoto shook his head.

"It most certainly is not." He said.

"What are the conditions of it?" Rukia asked.

"Freezing cind and chills. Temperature below zero. High winds with snow. It's like a blizzard. But 10 times worse." Renji said. They all looked at him, with a look that said: How did you know that?

"What? It's called research!" He said.

"B-but Toshiro and Izuru are out there." Momo said, staring out the window with wide eyes. They all looked at her. "What will happen to them?" She looked at Yamamoto.

"Most likely...they will freeze to death." He said. Her eyes widened.

"But Toshiro is the Prince of Ice! He can't freeze! He _**is**_ ice!" She said. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Ice can be destroyed. The weakness of ice is snow. He has a chance of freezing to death out there. And so does Izuru." He said.

"Oh, man. That sucks." Renji said, rubbing his head.

"Can't we help them?" Rukia said. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Even I don't know where the North Gate is." He said. "But only Toshiro knows. And that's why I sent him out on this mission." He said. Momo looks at everyone.

"Looks like we can't help them." Ichigo said.

"Wish we could." Orihime said.

"Man, this sucks so bad." Renji said.

"I hope he'll be ok." Matsumoto said.

"I wish we could do something. But we can't." Rukia said. Gin furrowed his eyebrows while staring at everyone. Momo and Gin looked at eachother.

"Look at you guys." Gin said. They looked at them.

"You're loosing hope already?" Momo said.

"Hinamori, it's not lik-" Renji started.

"Urusai, Abarai!" Momo yelled. "Toshiro is my husband and OUR King! We can't just stand here and let Izuru and him die out there! I DON'T CARE IF I GET EXCUTED!" Momo yelled.

"WE WILL HELP OUR LOVED ONES WHETHER YOU WON'T!" Momo and Gin both yelled at the same time and stormed off. Momo led Gin to her room. She shut the door behind them and locked it.

"We have to think of something." Gin said, starting to pace. Momo leaned against the door and they both started to think of an idea.

Toshiro trudged through the knee-high snow. He kept his head low and tried avoiding the harsh winds. His skin was pale with coldness and he was shaking terribly. Through the bitter coldness, his faint blue lips curled into a smile. He chuckled softly as the irony of him ACTUALLY cold. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't even feel his heartbeat in his chest.

"Izuru...Are you...alright...back there?" Toshiro said, through chatting teeth.

"H-H-Hai!" He heard Izuru reply. Toshiro opened his ice blue eyes. The color was starting to fade. Even though he didn't know it, he was ACTUALLY starting to freeze to death. He could feel ice shards formed on his hair. His fingertips were blackened with major frostbite. He was colder than ice itself. And the fact that Hyourimaru is with him, doesn't help. He looked ahead. He squinted his eyes. He saw an outline of a big red gate. It had the symbol of North written in huge black ink in Japanese.

"W-W-We're here!" Toshiro said.

"A-A-Already?" Izuru said.

"I...told you...this short cut...would led us here...more fast..er." Toshiro said. His vision was starting to blur. He was getting too cold. But he trudged on forward and clutchted the golden chest under his right arm.

"W-Wait here...Kira." Toshiro said.

"O-Ok, Hi-Hitsugaya-k-kun." Izuru said. Toshiro pushed himself forward and stood infront of the North Gate. 2 guards ran to him.

"You're Toshiro Hitsugaya!" One said. Toshiro had trouble nodding. He holds out the chest.

"H-Here. Take it." He said. The other guard took it and they both bowed. Toshiro turned around. He noticed their footsteps were no longer there. They had to take the long way back. He sighed and headed over to Izuru.

"I don't see...our footsteps." Izuru said, looking behind them.

"T-That's because...they were...covered up." Toshiro said. Izuru looked at him. There were ice shards on Izuru's eyelashes. "W-We...have to...take the long...way back." He said.

"T-The long way? B-But Toshiro...that's...4 days of a journey because of how harsh this blizzard is." Izuru said. Toshiro slowly nods.

"I...I'm fully aware of that, Kira. B-but we...have no other...choice." He said. Izuru furrowed his eyebrows and also had trouble nodding.

"O-Ok, King Hitsugaya." He said. Toshiro closed his eyes.

"_King. Hmph. Some king I am. I know I'm about to die. I did a stupid move. Thinking about others and never thinking about myself._" Toshiro thought. They continued trudging through the snow. They hung their head and tightly closed their eyes to avoid the bitter cold.

"_I-I should have Izuru use flashstep to go to the Soul Society and have them send a search party. He needs it more than I do._" Toshiro thought.

"I-Izuru." He said.

"Y-Yes, Hitsugaya?" Izuru said. Toshiro opened one eye.

"U-Use flashstep. Get to the Soul Society and have them...send a search party for me." He said.

"Toshiro! I can't just leave you!" Izuru persisted.

"IZURU!" Toshiro yelled so loud that it echoed. "Go now! I'm not...asking for permission...THIS IS AN ORDER!" He said. Izuru stared at him, with worry in his eyes. But he obidiently nods.

"Now hurry...I-I don't think I have much time..." Toshiro said, his vision starting to blur.

"I will go as fast as I can." Izuru said. He gather all of his energy and spirit energy to use flashstep. Izuru dissapeared. After a minute, Toshiro gave up and collapsed into the snow. He lost his energy quickly. His vision blurred before everything went black.

Momo laid on her back on her bed. It's been a 2 days since Toshiro has been gone. Gin was arrested for trying to go out there and save them. Yamamoto would not allow anyone to go out there. Momo furrowed her eyebrows in hatred toward Yamamoto. She clutched the blue crystal necklace that Toshiro gave her.

"_Toshiro...I hope you're alive. Please, oh please, be okay. Afterall,_" Momo smiled. "_I have great news to tell you._" Momo thought. She closed her eyes to take a nap. She rolled on her side and pulled the blanket over her. Just as she was drifting off into sleep, she was woken up by yelling. She popped open her eyes.

"I need to talk to the Queen! It is urgent!" A familiar voice yelled outside of her door.

"No one goes in there! No visitors allowed!" A guard said.

"Stop yelling!" Momo yelled and got out of bed. She opened the door.

"Let the visitor in. Now move aside, let me know who it is." She said. The 2 guards moved aside. She stared, wideyed at Izuru Kira.

"Izuru! Please, come in!" She said. He walks into her room and she shut the door.

"What is it?" She said. Izuru looked at him. She was surprised by how pale his skin was and how his lips were slight blue.

"It's Toshiro." He said. Her eyes widened and tears came to her eyes. "He's not dead. He's alive but...he's...freezing out there. He ordered me to come here to order a search party. He needs help! He said he thinks he doesn't have much time!" He said.

"H-How do you know?" She said.

"His skin...it was white as a piece of paper...and his lips were blue as my eyes. And the color in his eyes were sky blue. He's getting too cold. We have to hurry!" He said. She ran to the door and ran to Yamamoto's office.

"Yamamoto! Izuru is here! He's alive! And he came with a message from Hitsugaya!" Momo said. Yamamoto turned around.

"What's the message?" He said.

"Toshiro wanted him to come here and launch a search party for Toshiro. Toshiro said that he thinks he doesn't have much time! Izuru told me he is freezing to death out there! He's too cold! We have to rescue him before it's too late!" Momo said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Yamamoto nods.

"I will get everyone in the Meeting Room. We will launch a search party for Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said.

THE END

Author's note: IZURU KIRA IS ALIVE! SUGOI! BUT TOSHIRO IS FREEZING TO DEATH OUT THERE? Will they get there in time? Or will Toshiro die in the blizzard? AND CAN YOU BELIEVE GIN GOT ARRESTED FOR TRYING TO SAVE THEM! How cruel and mean. Ha. Imagine how much anger Gin is going through right now. He has NO IDEA that Izuru is alive and there. O.O ...oops.


	5. The Search

Winter

The Search

Momo furrowed her eyebrows in determination as she put her last scarf around her neck. She clutched it in her fists. It was a pure white scarf. And it was Toshiro's. She remembered giving it to him when she fell inlove with him. But that day was so many years ago...

FLASHBACK

Momo shoved the white towel to little Toshiro. They were atleast 5 or 6 years old. Toshiro stared at it, puzzled. Momo lifted her head and looks at him.

"What? It's a scarf!" She said. He looks at her with a look that said: "I know that, dumbass".

"You don't think I know that? Why are you giving this to me, anyway?" He questioned. She stood up straight and clutched the scarf.

"Because...since Obaa-san died, I've been all alone. But you were there for me. I made this scarf for you out of thanks." Momo said. She looks up at him to see him smiling slightly at her. Her stared at her curiously.

"But you just met like yesterday." He said. Momo looked down with tears in her eyes. She was getting hot out of embaressment. She started to get second thoughts at comfronting him.

"I know but..." She said. Her eyes popped wide when his hand fell onto hers. She looked up at him. He leaned in kissed her forehead.

"You're never gonna be alone, Hinamori. I'll be here. Always and forever. You can count on me." He said. Momo hugged him as tight as she could and let the tears roll down her cheeks, staining the shirt he wore. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, Hinamori. Even though I just met you." He murmured into her ear. She pulled her head back and looked into his aqua blue eyes. He reached up and brushed her bangs behind her ear, his fingetips just touching her skin. She shivered a little.

"You...have such beautiful eyes, Shiro-chan." She said, already lost in them. He chuckled softly and put his forehead to hers.

"Why thank you." He said. "People say they're aqua blue. But _I_ think they're aqua green." He pulled her close after he said that. She chuckled against his neck as he brushed his lips against the skin of her neck.

"Either way, they stun me. In a good way." She said. He gently pulled his head back and looked into her brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I...No one has ever said that to me." He said, a little shocked.

"That your eyes are beautiful? And that they stun me?" She said. He nods.

"Well, I guess I am the first one. Get used to it." She said, smiling. He chuckled softly and looked down. He dripped her hips slightly and she leaned in. He didn't notice until he rose his head. Her forehead was against his, but her head was slightly tilted to the side. Her brown eyes were closed and her lips were so close to his. He was so shocked, he didn't know what to do. Then he finally made up his mind. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between their lips. She cupped his face in her hands and he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her back. And that was when they both had their first kiss and first love.

END OF FLASHBACK

Momo smiled. That memory was her favorite. She knew why he left this scarf behind. Just in case he wouldn't return alive, he wanted her to have it. She traced his initials. He sowed them in himself. She loved the way his initials were in a fancy font.

"Hinamori-taicho, are you ready?" Matsumoto said. Momo turned.

"Hai." She said and put the scarf around her neck. The 10th division captain and Matsumoto left the room and went to the doors, where everyone was waiting. Well, everyone who volunteered for come along on the search party.

"Toshiro is out there." Momo said, determination lurking in her eyes. They looked at her. "Toshiro needs us. He needs to be rescued. And we all need him here. So, are you guys ready? Are you guys ready to save a life? A life so important, you would give yours?" Momo said. They all rose their fists in the air at the same time.

"HAI!" They all said.

"Then let's go. We have a King to save." She said. They bursted through the doors and into the winter. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier. The winds were calmer and the temperature rose a little. Snow was still falling but you could see a little. They trudged through the snow and started their search party.

Toshiro opened his eyes. He was so weak. So cold. So numb. So tired. He's a little surprised at the fact that he's still alive. The wind was still blowing, but not as harsh. He couldn't tell if it got warmer or colder because he was too cold to tell. Yet he didn't care. He just hopes Izuru got there in time. Toshiro tried to move his fingers. They moved but he didn't feel them move. He's so numb he can't feel his body. He closed his fading aqua blue eyes. They were lighter now. He knows he is dying. It's bitterly cold outside. When he opened them, they were full of color. They flashed solid white. He sent a message to Momo through his head. He could think the message and Momo could hear it and respond by thinking back [I know what it is called but I JUST CAN'T THINK OF IT!].

Momo suddenly froze. She thought she heard someone say her name. After a second of suspense, she heard it again. But the voice was weaker.

"_Toshiro?_" She thought.

"_Hinamori...I can sense you. You're close to me...hurry._" He replied. His voice echoed in her head. She squinted her eyes, noticing something. She took a step forward. It a little colder. She looked to her right, where everyone else was heading. She took a step to her right. It was warmer. He eyes popped wide. He just a head of her. She looked ahead.

"He's right ahead!" She said. The others turned around and started heading her way. She dashed ahead, trudging through the ankle-high, freezing snow.

"_Shiro-chan, I'm coming. Just hold on longer, please._" She thought and started yelling his name.

He weakly opened his eyes. He cheek burned with coldness since his left side of his body was in the snow. He ignored it. His eyes widened when he thought he heard someone yelling. He listened closely.

"...Shiro-chan!" He heard faintly. He smiled and his vision blurred. It's time. He closed his eyes.

"_Ja ne...Hinamori._" He thought and slipped into darkness.

Momo stopped running when she heard Toshiro's voice in her head. _Ja ne...Hinamori._

"_No. I will not let you die, Toshiro! I'm coming!_" She thought and continued running. She stopped when she saw something black. She stared at it and slowly started walking toward it. It became clearer. Black with red, blue, gold swirls on it. An insigmia was on the back. The one...Her eyes widened...the same one as Yamamoto's. She ran toward him.

"Toshiro!" She said. She skid onto her knees and rolled him onto his back. His eyes were closed. His skin was pale and his lips were slightly blue. She put her hand on his cheek but snatched it away. He was really cold. But she put her ear to his cheek, ignoring the frost on his chest. ..._Thump...Thump..._ His heartbeat was fading. She raised her head and looked back. The rest of the search party finally caught up to her.

"He's alive. But barely. We have to get him back and fast." Momo said. She looked back at Toshiro. Suddenly, Hyourimaru appeared.

"Hyourimaru?" Momo said, shocked. Hyourimaru put one arm under Toshiro's knees and the other around his back, lifting Toshiro to his chest. Toshiro's head rested on Hyourimaru's shoulder. Momo looked at Hyourimaru, who didn't look happy. Matsumoto stepped forward and took off one of her coats and put it on Toshiro. Momo stood, took off one of hers, and also put it on Toshiro. She also took off her blue scarf and put it around his neck, over Toshiro's red one.

"Let's go." Rangiku said.

"Hai." They all said in unison. Then they all used flash-step to get back to the Soul Society. Momo went into her room and took her coats and other stuff off. She saw a familiar white bath robe. She grabbed it. It was Toshiro's. She traced the blue writing of Toshiro's initials. She put it on and ran to the nursery section. She walks through the doors. Toshiro was on the bed, his kimono wide open so his chest showed. 3 doctors surrounded his bed.

"Ok, try again." A doctor said, putting 2 plates on his chest. _Zzaapp zziipp zzzz._

"W-What's going on?" Momo said.

"His heart isn't beating." Izuru said. Momo looked at him. "He's...dying, Hinamori-taicho. They're doing everything they can." He said. She looked at Toshiro. The King. The fukitaicho of the headmaster. Her husband. She put her hand on her stomach and gripped the bath robe. And the father of the baby girl she carries. Tears came to her eyes. He doesn't know that she is pregnate. And she has to tell him. She looked at the heart monitor. It was flat.

"No..." She said. The doctors zapped Toshiro again. Nothing. "Noo..." Tears started to pool out of her eyes. "Shiro-chan." She said. Izuru put his hand on her shoulder.

"No! Wake up! You have to!" She yells. Izuru grabbed her from behind as she tried to run to Toshiro. She started to squirm, trying to get out of Izuru's grip, but he held firmly. "Shiro-chan! Open your eyes! You can't do this to me!" She cried as tears started to blurr her vision.

"Momo! Calm down!" Izuru said.

"No! I will **not** calm down! He's the King! He's husband! And he's the father of the baby I carry!" She cried. Izuru pulled her to him and hugged her. She squirmed.

"Gomenesai. Really. I am terribly sorry, Hinamori-chan." He said. After a minute, she gave up and cried into Izuru's chest.

"He can't be gone. He...can't." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Momo." Izuru said. All they heard was Momo's sobbing. And the flat beeping of the heart monitor.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: O. O he's dead. NANI? Oohh jjooyy, I know this must be a tragedy. MORE TO COME! xd ARIGATO!


	6. Is it true?

Winter

Chaper 6: Is it true?

Momo lays down on her bed. She's been so depressed since 2 days ago when Toshiro ''died''. She doesn't want anyone to disturb her. She doesn't even want anyone to come to see her. She just wants to be left alone. She rubbed her stomach. It was getting a little bigger. It's almost time. She rolled on her side and stared at the wall. She noticed a small photo in a golden picture frame. She grabbed it and sat up. Toshiro and her were sitting on a cliff's edge. A beautiful sunset laid in the sky. Their bodies were facing eachother. Momo was on her knees and her hands were on his chest. Her head was down, her eyes were closed, and her forehead was at Toshiro's. Toshiro's eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. He had one hand on the ground and the other trying to block the camera view. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. But it was 10 years ago. It was the day he purposed to her. Izuru was there, taking the photo. Momo smiled and touched the glass, where Toshiro was. Suddenly, something startled her. A shuffling noise at her right. She gaped and looked around.

"Hello?" She said. There wasn't a reply. But some more shuffling came. Then a hand was place on her mouth. Some_one_ was behind her. And somehow was in her room. She froze, her eyes wide.

"Mmm, so you're Queen Hinamori now?" The person said. She clutched the photo in her hand.

"Well, now that you're single, I'm able to do _this_." He said. He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed ontop of her. She squirmed as hard as she could.

"Woah, woah, easy there." He said, grabbing her wrists and pinning her down. With that force, she was accidentally lets go of the picture frame. It falls to ground beside the bed.

"Who are you?" Momo hissed.

"Oh me? Oh, nothing." He said and smiled. "My name is Aizen Sosuke." He sneered when her eyes widened.

"Nani? But you're supposed to be-"

"-Dead?" Aizen said, cutting her off. "Well, let's just say that I'm alive." He said. She growls.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I think _**that's**_ pretty obvious." He said. She froze after a minute. Then she squirmed as hard as she could.

"Easy, you majesty. It'll be quick. I promise I won't hurt you. And trust me, you'll like it." He said and sneered.

"No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She screams.

IN IZURU'S POV

The nurse took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it.

"Still low. It's 51.9. You've still got hypothermia." She said. I pressed my lips together.

"Will I be okay?" I said. The nurse smiled at me.

"I assure you. You'll be fine. Now, I'll be back. Press _this _button to call me if you need anything." She said. I slwoly nods. She stands up and I walk over to the window, but almost falling over.

"And Izuru." The nurse said. I turned around. She had this look in her eyes. A sad, sad look. She clutched the clipboard to her chest.

"...Eat, please? You've gotten so skinny. You haven't ate in almost a week. And you already lost 151 pounds. That's not healthy for a soul reaper." She said. I shook my head no.

"It's my life. If I choose not to eat, I won't. I choose to be like this. If you don't like, then oh well." I said. The nurse stared at me before tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked out of the window. I didn't mean to make her cry. But I choose to be like this. It's my decision. Not theirs. Not hers. Mine. They'll have to deal with it. But...I guess I just hate myself so much that I'm pushing people away from me. Everything in my life just seems to back fire on me.

REGULAR POV [still with Izuru though]

Izuru continued to stare out of the frosted window. Then he saw someone walking up to the hospital. His white captain's robe flowed in the air behind him. The man stopped and Izuru's heart skipped a beat. He slowly opened the window. The cold winter breeze slammed into him. He shivered but ignored it. He furrowed his eyesbrows. The man looked up at Izuru. Red eyes contactinf with sky blue.

"_Gin._" Izuru thought.

"_Izuru._" Gin thought. They stared at eachother. Then Izuru gasps. Gin was there to visit him. Izuru doesn't want to be visited. Especially by Gin. He shut the window and closed the blinds. He breathed and turned around. He gasps, while jumping like a foot in the air, and went against the window. Gin stood infront of him.

"_Well that was fast!_" Izuru thought. Gin looked at Izuru head-to-toe. He slighly gasped. Izuru was so thin. Thinn_er_ than before.

"Izuru." Gin said, stepping toward him.

"No. Don't come near me." Izuru said. Gin stopped. "I don't need you here. I don't want you here." It pained Izuru to say that though. He **does** want him here. He **does** need him here. He loved Gin. More than anything else in the world. But he doesn't want to mess everything up.

Gin stared at Izuru with wide eyes. Gin swore he could hear his heart shatter.

"_Oh no. I hurt him._" Izuru thought. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"Don't need me or want me, eh?" Gin said, while hanging his head.

"Gin, I didn't mean it." Izuru said. Gin raised his head quickly.

"No, no. It's ok. I'll leave if it makes you happy." Gin said, turning and heading for the door.

"No, wait." Izuru said. He went to go after him, but since he hasn't been eating, he doesn't have the strength to. His heart skipped a beat and his vision blurred. He face planted the floor. Gin just touched the doorknob when Izuru fell to the ground. He turned around and saw Izuru on the ground. Izuru had his palms on the ground, trying to lift himself up. But since he has a eating disorder, he failed. His left arm gave out and fell. He was now leaning on his left forearm while his right hand was still on the ground.

"Izuru." Gin murmured. He walked over to him and gathered Izuru in his arms. He laid him on the bed and sat down.

"Don't strain yourself, Izuru." Gin said. Izuru sat up and got on his knees.

"I..." He said. Gin reached up and brushed Izuru's bangs from his face. Izuru stared at him.

"I'll leave now." Gin said, pain in his voice. He quickly took his hand away but before he could stand, Izuru acted fast and wrapped his arms around Gin neck in a tight hug. Gin thrashed in his hold.

"Stop. Ok? I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I _do_ want you here and I _do_ need you here. But I'm scared that I'll mess everything up." Izuru said, his eyes tighly closed and tears rolling down his cheeks. Gin lessened his squirm and pinned Izuru to the bed by his wrists. Gin towered over him while the grip on Izuru's wrists were gentle.

"G-Gin?" Izuru said.

"Izuru, it's alright. You won't mess it up. I'll make sure of it." Gin said. Izuru furrowed his eyebrows. Gin leaned in and pressed his lips to Izuru's.

"I love you, Izuru." He said. Izuru got his wrists out of Gin's grip and grapped Gin's white robe with both hands and pulled Gin ontop of him. Gin's body on Izuru's. His forehead was at Gin's.

"I love you too, Ichimaru-taicho." Izuru whispered, his lips close to Gin's. Gin closed his eyes and smiled. Izuru slid his arms around Gin's back. Gin finally gave in and they fiercely went into a make-out session.

Momo clutched the blanket. She stared at the wall. Her arms were scratched from the incident with Aizen. She shook. She was horrifiedand terrified. Even though Aizen was gone, it felt like he was lying down next to her. She took the blanket off of her and got dressed. She tied the black robe with a white strap and put on the 10th division captains' robe. She looked at the bed. Memories flashed in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was prenate...but was raped last night by Aizen. Someone knocked on the door. Momo opened her eyes.

"Who is it?" She said.

"It's Orihime." Orihime said, on the other side of the door. Momo unlocked the door and back up.

"Come in." She said. She doesn't mind Orihime visiting. Orihime is her best friend. The door opened and a rushed Orihime stood there.

"Daijoubu? What's wrong?" Momo asked.

"Come with me. It's urgent." Orihime said.

"Why?" Momo asked, puzzled.

"Just come with me, ok?" Orihime said. Momo nods. Orihime nods and left the room. Momo followed behind her.

"Where are we going?" Momo asked.

"You'll see." Orihime said. Orihime led her to the Nursery Section.

"Orihime, why did you..." Momo froze. He sat there on a hospital bed. His head low. Ichigo, who sat next to him, looked up at them. Momo was paralyzed with shock.

"She's here." Orihime said. Ichigo nudged him. He raised his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were full of color and life. His kin was peach and his lips were peach. And his eyes...

"Y-You're..." Momo stammered. He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Momo." He said. Momo squinted her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran to him, jumped onto the bed, wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"You're alive!" She said. Toshiro smiled and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She pulled her head back.

"B-But how?" She said.

"I guess God gave me a second chance." He said and shrugged. She smiled.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"Nani?" He said.

"You know that thing we've been working on?" She said.

"Hai." He said. Her smiled widens.

"No way." He smiled. She nods. "Are you serious?"

"Hai." She said. He put his forehead to hers. "That's right, Shiro-chan. You're...gonna be a dad." Momo said. He leaned in and kissed his wife.

The nurse hands Toshiro the new born. He was sitting on Momo's bed and cradled the baby that was gently wrapped in a blue towel.

"It's a girl." Orihime said. Toshiro smiled at the baby girl. She had long white hair, like his, and when she opened her eyes, she had chocolate brown eyes, like Momo's. Momo sat next to him.

"She's beautiful." He said. Momo smiled and he looked at her. "What are you gonna name her?" He asked.

"Her name will be Winter. Winter Hitsugaya." She said. He smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Winter. I like it." He said. The baby smiled at him and reached up. She put her tiny palm on his lips. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. He looked at Momo. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Glad to see you, Hitsugaya." Someone said. Toshiro looked up.

"Yamamoto-taicho." He said. Momo grabbed the baby and cradled it in her arms. Toshiro stood.

"Yamamoto, the mission was a success." He said. Yamamoto walks over to Toshiro and reached up. He put his hand on Toshiro's head. Toshiro's eyes popped wide.

"Toshiro, I'm glad it went well. But I don't about the mission. I care that you're alive. I'm glad you're well." Yamamoto said. Momo smiles. Toshiro looks at his captain. "You're the only one who made this mission a success. I'm **very** proud of you." He said. Toshiro was really shocked. Yamamoto's words almost sounded like a father's words. A father that Toshiro never had.

"C-Captain." Toshiro said.

"You're like a son to me, Hitsugaya. And you're someone I can't and _won't _let go of." Yamamoto said. Toshiro smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ariagto." He said.

"Domo. And congrats on your newborn." Yamamoto said. Toshiro nods and Yamamoto took his hand away.

"Ah, that baby looks beautiful!" Someone said. Toshiro turned around to see Gin and Izuru [holding hands] standing there.

"Izuru! You're ok!" Momo said, happily.

"Of course I am." Izuru smiled at her. "I'm great actually. And wow, may I take a look?" He said. Momo nods. Izuru walks over to her, bringing Gin with him. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Did those two love-birds know that Toshiro was standing there? Did they even KNOW he was ALIVE? Toshiro sighed. He walked over to Izuru and tapped him on the shoulder. Izuru turned around.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Izuru screams and fell to the floor. That scream was right in Toshiro's ear. Toshiro's hand, the one that tapped Izuru's shoulder, was in mid-air. His eyes were wide [HE'S IN CHUBBY-MODE! XD]. And his right eye slightly twitched. His ears rang.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Izuru yelled. Toshiro angerly closed his eyes and the hand that was in mid-air formed a fist. His eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT THE F-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? THAT WAS MY EAR YOU YELLED IN!" Toshiro yelled, cutting of Izuru's sentence [also cutting off his bad word]. Everyone started to laugh.

"O-Oh, gomenesai." Izuru said and stood.

"Sheesh." Toshiro angerly said.

"Oi, tomorrow is Christmas, nee?" Momo asked.

"Hai." Gin said.

"What about it?" Toshiro said. Suddenly, Renji comes out of no where and decides it would be funny to hit Toshiro on the head. Toshiro's eye twitched angerly.

"You little bitch." Toshiro said, through gritted teeth.

"Oi! I am no bitch!" Renji said and walked toward him. Toshiro lifted his hand and put his hand in Renji's face, forcing him to not come ANY closer. Renji reached out to try to grab Toshiro but failed.

"What about Christmas?" Toshiro repeated, rubbing his head foundly.

"We should write a letter to Santa." Momo said.

"_Santa_?" Toshiro emphasized.

"Hai. Instead of asking Santa for what we want, we should ask him for stuff for Winter." She said.

"Cool! I'm in." Izuru said.

"Sounds fun. I'll tag along." Orihime said.

"Sure." Ichigo says.

"Okay." Gin said.

"Of course." Matsumoto said.

"No thanks." Toshiro said. They all looked at him and said "Eh?". Toshiro stepped forward and took his hand away from Renji's face. Renji face-planted the ground. "I don't believe in Santa." Toshiro said.

"Are you sure, Hitsugaya-kun? Are you sure you don't wanna write a letter to Santa?" Matsumoto said. Toshiro turned away so his back was at her. He was started to get annoyed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. "Are you positive?" Matsumoto pushed even further. He raised his hand, his fingers spreaded out and bent slightly. He opened his eyes [yet again, in CHUBBY MODE]. "You can get that pony you always wanted." Matsumoto said. Everyone started laughing. He whipped around.

"I don't want a pony! I hate ponies!" Toshiro yelled, frustrated and angry [yet looking so cute in chubby-mode].

"Yeah, sure!" Ichigo said, sarcastically. Toshiro blushed out of embarressment. He looked at his wife. Then his eyes widened. He saw the scars on her arms. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He gently grabbed her wrist and his eyes scanned the arm he held up.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo complained. He angerly stared at her arm. Then he raised his free arm and pointed at the door, signaling everyong to 'get out'. They all nodded and left at his command. Toshiro looks Momo in the eye. In her other arm, Winter lay there, peacefully sleeping. Both of her arms were scarred. They looked recent. Like...a day or 2 old.

"What...the **hell** happened to you?" He said, breaking the silence. Momo looks down but did not answer his question. "Momo, answer me." He demanded, furrowing his eyebrows. Momo looks up into his eyes. "Did you cut yourself?" He said. She shook her head no. After a few minutes of silence, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Last night...I...was...raped." She said. His eyes widened then he squinted them in anger.

"By whom?" He asked.

"...Aizen Sosuke. He survived. He's alive." She said. The black dot in the middle of his eyes [isn't it called the pupil? if so, gomenesai] expanded then got smaller.

"I'm gonna kill him. _**Again**_." Toshiro said and stood. Momo grabbed his arm and yanked him down, back onto the bed.

"No. Don't. Please." She begged.

"Momo, you're my wife! I can't just sit here and act like it never happened! I have to do something about it!" He said. Momo puts Winter down and cupped Toshiro's face in her hands.

"I know. But I almost lost you. I don't want to go through that again. I don't wanna risk it." She said. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows in worry and sadness. He knows that he had brought her great pain. He looked down.

"Shiro-chan, look at me." She said. He didn't look or at her. Or even move. With that, she got on her knees and lifted his head. But he still didn't look at her. She sighed.

"Shiro-chan." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. Now _**that**_ caught his attention. He closed his eyes and kissed back. He put his hand on her leg as they reached the climax in their make-out session. Then the seperated for air a minute later. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He put his forehead to hers and after a minute, he opened his blue eyes and looked into her brown eyes.

"Shiro-chan, I know you want to do something about it. But please, don't." She begged. He softly sighed but nodded. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. He felt a presence, someone standing near him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Renji Abarai was next to him, a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey, shiro-chan! I see you're getting down and dirty with our quee-" Renji started, but Toshiro but his hand in Renji's face and shoved him away. Renji hit the ground.

"Ow!" He said. Toshiro smirked, satisfied, and continued to hug his wife.

**THE END**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: SUGOI! Now, the Winter chapters are over! OVER! But, but, but, but, Aizen is still out there. Mhm. Yeah. Just one question for you all, DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER SEQUEL? IF SO, I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR IT! Just wanna know if you like it SO much that you want more. Let me know. ARIGATO! XD**


End file.
